object_redundancyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Redman (Episode)
"The Red Man" is the mysterious new character based of Five Nights At Freddy 2 and Five Night At Freddy 3 minigames. Description "Leave the past behind you, my dear. There's no point looking back when the future is right ahead! But what if past events come back in the future..." - the redmans description Plot the episode starts with some static,it then show blind fold walking on a side walk,she then cross to the other side,she continue walking,a sign appears,saying: "Now entering: the bad side of town",she then walks in to a darker street alley,she now have a worried expression,she continue walking until the screen goes red static,"I AM THE RED MAN" flashes across the screen,she then slows down,the screen continue getting more static-y,she then stop,"I AM THE REDMAN" flash across the screen again,the redman appears a split second before the screen goes complete static,when the static dissapears,blindfold is seen crying with blood coming out of her eyes,then the screen fades to black. statics appears again and words appears on the screen: Vision 2,Location: The Platters Family Manor house,time: 4:24 pm,Date: august 11th 1991.it then shows platters following another,different platter who wears a green bowtie,with the words "follow me" on his head,presumably one of his brothers,walking down a long hallway,the hall becomes narrower and static starts flashing after a while.the narrower the hall gets the more frequently the static flashes,until the screen is covered by light,red static which then becomes thicker. the redman appears for a second after platter reached the end of the hallway,the words I AM THE REDMAN flashes once again. and it shows the platter with the green bowtie kicking,presumably bullying another crying platter wearing a yellow bowtie,platter rushes to them and kicks the crying platter along with the green bowtied platter. the screen goes static and the redman appears again and the screen goes to static. the words "Brotherly love?" appears on the screen. during this vision,a robotic voice spells out: "S-T-A-H-P-H-I-M" static appears again and the words "Vision 3. Location: 56 Pine Grove Street. Time: 12 46pm. Date: May 5th, 1999" Appear. It shows a Room with a closet, the closet then opens with Firework Crying. He Leaves the Room. Entering a hall, then he enters the living room. and a splatter of blood at the side of the screen. then he Enters the kitchen. Blood is everywhere, then he goes into the side, with a HUGE blood splatter. as Firework Slowly walks to the Blood. The words flash "LEAVE", "YOU WONT ESCAPE", and then Firework starts crying, and "DONT ESCAPE" shows up. Redman suddenly shows up and the screen goes static. Firework Screams and starts running as the static and screen turns blood red. And ran into the closet. Dear/Diary I Have Found the supposed location of the culprit in my recent visions. I am Unsure if the culprit is a contestant, crew member or someone else entirely. Whatever the case may be, i cannot bring attention towards myself and stay out of the eye of most of them. For Now.Category:Episodes Category:Redmen